London
by kateandroger
Summary: Part 7. One day after Valentine's. Everyone sets off to enjoy London. Some pasts are revealed. Includes other ships besides K/R.


February 15th, 1964

*Morning*  
Colette woke up first, having had the better rest [because she fell asleep content]. Maggie was sleeping still, thanks to the alcohol. Laura continued to sleep because she stayed up into the night, testing different styles. ["I wonder what this necklace would look like with this dress…"] Roger and Dean had fitful, interrupted sleeps because Anderson had the whole "how do I break this to MI6 and the CIA and how will they take it" thing on his mind, and Dean was thinking about Colette. How he screwed up big time, and if she liked the gift. Kate also had a rather good rest, but thoughts of her future wedding filled her mind, and thus kept her up a bit late also. Ted just liked sleeping.

As Colette ate her breakfast in the hotel dining/lobby area, Ted straggled down the stairs, pouring himself a nice, caffeinated, cup of coffee. He sat down next to Colette.

"No milk or cream, Ted?"

"When I was in the air force, we were lucky if we even got coffee," he sipped. "No frivolities in the air force." He winced. "Maybe I'll go add some cream, though." He got up and Colette sipped her tea, cracking open a book. When he came back, he coughed. Colette looked up once, and continued reading. He coughed again, even more loudly.

"Is there something you need to say, Ted?" asked Colette, as she put down her book.

"Well, Colette, see, I used to be engaged." He looked up, and Colette was still listening. He continued. "But then she wasn't really the woman I thought I was engaged to. She was -different. She lied. And, I was realizing that I was in love with Laura, not her. So I broke off the engagement- she wasn't in love with me anyway- and continued on with life. Yesterday I took her out for dinner."

"Ted, this is wonderful news, but would you care to explain why you told me this?" asked Colette politely.

"Well.. I was thinking.. maybeIwanttomarryLaurasheisw onderfulandbeautifuland-"

"Stop for a moment Ted, while I try to understand what you blurted out," said Colette nicely. She thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Marrying someone is something- big. Special. Maybe you should wait awhile, Ted. You can't rush into things as changing as this."

Ted nodded sadly. He knew this would be the response.

"I'm sure if you wait awhile, you'll know the right moment to propose," said Colette optimistically, in an attempt to cheer Ted up. "You just need to make sure, with every part of you, that she is the one."

Ted smiled in reply. "Thanks, Colette. I mean it."

"Good luck." She resumed reading, thoughtfully, as Ted got up and went to go wander around the streets of London.

[I feel like I can never get a character's "voice" right. Colette is an optimist, but she is also the "international stewardess," and English is not her native language. Therefore, her words are more formal in a sense, more old fashioned. But I can never seem to capture that. Or integrate any French into her words. She also thinks about others more than herself (sometimes). Ted is more laid back (and a wise guy). He's also a lady's man, and he's egoistic. But he seems to be loyal to his friends, helping them out of sticky situations. Maggie is- sharp (and witty). She's also a realist, and won't admit her mistakes. She's also tricky. Anderson is reserved, but internally, it's probably a different story. Richard is more informal, less reserved, but like Anderson. Dean is sometimes a romantic, but a trailblazer. Laura is sometimes childish, naïve, innocent, and very enthusiastic. Kate is sharp and witty too. She's also rebellious and always has something to prove. Examples of such (rebellious): Becoming a Pan Am stewardess. Sticking up to her mom. Helping Laura escape her wedding. Kissing Anderson and giving him that look. Helping the east German spy anyway. These are all before my fan-fiction occurs. After the events in my fan-fiction have occurred, and "facts" have been revealed, some characters have changed a little bit. Anderson is now revealed to be caring and overprotective. He's also a bit of a worrier and keeps problems to himself. Richard also appears to be protective, and he knows when to give people space (though reluctantly). He's also prepared to bring out his fists in any occasion (such as when he hit Anderson at the subway station). Jasper is a new character, and he's a playboy, always aiming to have a woman on Valentine's Day, even if it is a woman he just met in a bar 5 minutes ago. He's also a joker. Ted is revealed to be nervous in admitting his true thoughts and emotions, especially those about love. Laura is also revealed to be a fan of free hotel goodies. Colette is also revealed to like driving cars, especially very fast (a reference to when she drove Dean's car once). Colette is also reading in this scene, and she's reading a romance book, a reference to a short scene in which she's drinking champagne and reading a novel in her bathtub. A Pan Am forum revealed the title, author, and details of the book, revealing it to be a romance novel set in the 60s.]

Kate ambled down the stairs soon afterwards, grabbing some tea and biscuits, sitting down in front of Colette because the other hotel goers were strangers to her. They sat for a few minutes in amiable silence. "I wonder when the wedding will be," she thought to herself. Her mother would make a fuss. She could imagine her now. "The dress must be perfect, and refined." What Kate knew was that her mother actually meant 'frilly' and tightly fitting (maybe even a corset). "The whole DAR will be positively green with envy!" What she really meant to say was that she hoped to ruffle 's feathers and upstage her, showing her who was better. She sighed internally. Laura had probably already called mother on the phone.

Maggie stormed down, holding a glass of vodka.

"I don't think vodka will actually help you, Maggie.." remarked Kate.

"It is not the best idea," added Colette, slightly alarmed.

"Whatever eases the pain," replied Maggie, rubbing her temples and taking another swig.

"You could've taken some medicine," pointed out Kate. "Painkillers or something."

"I don't keep a stock of painkillers," shot back Maggie, still rubbing her temples, ending the conversation.

She pulled up a chair to Colette and Kate's table, crashing down on the chair. She moaned in pain. "Why…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Ted was still walking aimlessly through the streets, because of the fact that it is still fairly early in the morning, so most shops and other buildings are currently closed. Suddenly, he spots a café open. He walks in without thinking, and sits down, not before grabbing some bread and cookies. He sits by a window, but facing a wall. Something catches his attention.

* * *

Anderson bounces down the stairs sleepily, but alert. ['Cause, you know, he's a spy.] "Good morning, Kate!" he calls out cheerfully as she cleans up after her breakfast. He walks over to her, cradling her waist, and kisses her, his eyes twinkling with hope and happiness.

"Cheerful this morning, are we Anderson?" asks Kate, laughing a bit.

"Quite right my dear," he teases back. He then leaned in to whisper to her. "I've got some papers to fill out for MI6. Be back soon." He gave her a quick peck and left with a mug of tea.

Kate had barely managed to say a goodbye before he left. "Good- bye.." She sighed outwardly. "Does anyone have plans? I need something to do in London," she announced.

"Sleep.." murmured Maggie, hitting her head onto the table.

"I'm going to the London Eye!" called down Laura, finally awake. She jogged downstairs. "It's so fun," she said happily, "you can see all of London, and you have the time to get to know the other riders. It's, like, the biggest Ferris wheel in the world!"

"That could be fun.." thought Kate aloud.

"Why not?" asked Colette. "I'll go along too."

"This is going to be so much fun!" called out Laura. "It's a little too early to go though.. anyone up for some sightseeing and window shopping?"

Kate and Colette smiled at Laura, and continued out the door together. Maggie lolled her head on the table. The then miserably trudged up the stairs and crashed on her bed once again.

"Oh look at this!" Laura pointed at a picture in her Pan Am London brochure. "There's life-like wax sculptures of celebrities at Madame Tussauds!"

"That is somewhat odd.." murmured Colette.

"What about Buckingham Palace?" asked Laura, flipping a page.

"Sounds good to me," replied Kate.

"The palace sounds wonderful," added Colette.

"Let's go then!" yelled Laura enthusiastically, hailing a nearby taxi.

* * *

Anderson pushed open the doors to the MI6 offices.

"Good morning Roger!"

"Good morning, Gwenda."

"Who do you need to see?"

"Graham, I believe."

"He's up in his office."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, ."

He smiled as he walked towards the elevator. He got in, and punched in the number for 's floor. He walked towards his office and knocked.

"Come in," called . "Ah- Roger. Hello. In what may I be of service?"

"I think I have something to tell you," started Anderson.

"Go on, spit it out," encouraged Graham.

"I'm getting married to Miss Cameron." He steeled himself.

"Married?!" exploded Graham.

"At least he isn't turning purple," thought Anderson.

"There are some things I can tolerate, but do you know what this means? Increased risks- for BOTH of you, including the MI6 and CIA, and what are you going to do, start a family? We're in the middle of a cold war. They don't seem to be budging either. In fact, wasn't she just kidnapped? You're still limping around, I see. Is that a cane behind your back?"

Anderson sheepishly produced the cane.

"Case in point." He continued. "You were always one of those guys who'd probably die during your work. One of those guys who preferred being alone."

"If you don't mind me saying sir, with the right girl, nobody wants to be alone."

grunted. "Don't start a family yet." Which basically meant, no kids.

"Thank you sir."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Anderson was about to leave, but spoke.

"Wait, son. I just want to say something. It won't take too long."

Anderson stopped and listened.

Graham continued. "Everyone here knew that you were lying to protect Miss Cameron. It was evident in your eyes. The way you spoke about her, handled the pickles she got into. But we turned a blind eye and let her take the test. Fortunately, Scotland Yard didn't know. And it was your duty to keep it that way. Miss Cameron passed with flying colors, and no one knows better."

Anderson looked thoughtful, and also looked like he was going to burst into thanks.

"Go on. Get out of my office," said forcefully, but with hints of understanding and nicety.

"Woo," said Gwenda. "He didn't seem to wreck any furniture! You got off easy, Anderson."

He laughed. "I'm grateful for that- he may have pitied my cane though," he joked.

Gwenda stifled a hysterical giggle- one of those where you can't stop and look like a maniac. She quickly covered her mouth. "Graham? Giving pity? I'd sooner see the day where baldness is in style."

"You never know- Graham could be a model spokesperson for the cause."

Gwenda responded with a less hysterical, and shorter laugh.

"Bye Gwenda."

"'Til next time," she replied.

Anderson gave a short, informal, and friendly, salute and left the building. He checked his watch. 10:30AM.

* * *

"And our tour is over, folks! Feel free to pick up a pamphlet, and stop for some refreshments outside!" boomed the cheerful, but loud tour guide.

"The London Eye will be so fun! It's so modern.. it even has air conditioning!"

"Thank goodness- smelly strangers.." mumbled Kate under her breath.

* * *

It was a framed picture of the Life magazine Laura had adorned the cover with. The owner, who also served the customers, saw him staring.

"I used to work for Pan Am," she explained. "It makes me glad to see that we've become glamorous enough to have a cover story."

Ted smiled and returned staring, remembering a past memory- or two.

"Laura- wait!" called out Ted, in despair. Kate walked by him, shaking her head. "She hung up the mistletoe in the first place!"

"That doesn't justify kissing her.. I don't think she's crying out with joy right now, seeing how she stormed to the stewardess cabin after shoving you."

"The spirit of the season!" Ted shouted, defending himself. He walked back to the cockpit, passing by Laura who seemed to be hiding behind some magazines. He walked up to her and tried to give a friendly 'hello', or even 'I'm sorry', aiming to sound as comically charming as he knew how. She just pounded on his chest in anger, grabbing a glass of sparkling cider and throwing it upon him. She marched angrily back to economy. The passengers were staring at her, but she just gave an icy glare, which made them turn away shamefully.

Ted made his way back to cockpit. Sanjeev obviously smelling the sparkling water turned around and looked at him. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Laura Cameron!" he mumbled.

Sanjeev let out a hoot of laughter. "Laura? What you do? Take her little blue hat?"

Dean joined in. "No! I know! You offered to "straighten out" her girdle."

Ted then proceeded to tell them of the horrendous offence he had just committed. He also mentioned in a sidebar comment how this wasn't the first time someone had been soaked from a 'spilled' drink by Laura.

Dean gave him a puzzled look. "Wait I'm confused. Why did you kiss Laura in the first place? And who else was drenched by Laura?" He told the story of Captain Thorton and began to explain why he kissed Laura but then realized what he would be revealing if he did. "No reason," he replied quickly. "Come on, let's fly a plane." Maggie then entered with their dinner. He wasn't very hungry; and he also wasn't very keen on seeing Laura, specifically Laura's face when she saw him. But when Maggie showed up, he felt even worse.

"Hey where's Laura?" asked Dean, accepting a cup of coffee.

"She's not feeling well."

Ted noticed Maggie glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"She's indisposed."

"Whew," Sanjeev put in, "I sure hope it wasn't something you did Vanderway!"

He looked down.

"No no!" Maggie continued sarcastically, "Captain Vanderway, is nothing but the highest example of gentlemanly behavior. He would never cause someone like Laura so much pain. So much pain that she's now inconsolably sobbing her eyes out in the resting room [angrily]!" She finished her enraged monologue and stormed out.

Dean and Sanjeev stared at him.

"Maggie too? Wow you're on a roll Vanderway!"

Again, Ted desperately tried to focus on flying, but 30 minutes later, found himself staring off into the starry night sky.

"Ted!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah, what?" He muttered distractedly.

"Ok that's it," said Dean sharply. He flipped the switch to autopilot and turned to face him. "Ok you need to go deal with this right now!"

"Deal with what?" asked Ted innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean," said Dean. "Look you're drifting off at the wheel. Go sleep; go have a drink for all I care. No I'm totally kidding! Don't drink, because you still have to fly," he said quickly. "But until you can, you need to go fix whatever it is you did."

"What no I'm fine!" insisted Ted.

"No Ted, you're really not," said Sanjeev.

Ted didn't reply.

"What? Too tired from threatening stewardesses all day?" exclaimed Dean, facing the dashboard.

He managed to open his bleary eyes and say, "Ok for the record it was just an accident."

"Oh what a load of bull!" exclaimed Dean turning on the autopilot once again and spinning around to face Ted. "Everyone knows that you've had the hots for Laura for almost forever. And honestly I think you should just get over yourself and tell her."

Sanjeev turned and Ted looked at him. He turned at looked back at them.

"What?' asked Dean.

"Um- when did you become Mr. Sensitivity?" he asked, laughing.

Dean shrugged. "Whatever. Look Ted, I don't know if what you have for Laura is just some weird form of desire. Or if you like genuinely care for her but either way you should at least admit it to yourself."

"Well," stuttered Ted. "I-just-well-you. I really need to sleep. I mean get coffee." He unstrapped himself from the seat and got to his feet.

She [Laura] was pouring some scotch for a passenger, and decided to check up on the boys, just as Ted was almost out.

"Coffee, gentlemen?"

"As long as you don't spill it in my lap." Dean said teasing her.

"Beg your pardon?" Laura asked confused.

"Ted was just telling us about the coffee incident with Captain Thornton. I have to say I would have expected that from Maggie but not from you." Dean said, smiling at Laura. "I also heard about the sparkling water."

"I still maintain that it was a complete accident, and if he hadn't been so grabby he would have been drinking his coffee rather than wearing it." Laura said with a smile, playing along. "Also, Ted was being insufferable."

"Let that be a lesson to you Teddy. The woman does not like to be touched." Dean said teasing his friend. Ted laughed nervously and Laura quickly excused herself. Ted watched her go and looked over at Dean.

Something came up in Ted's mind, and he decided to ask Dean. "So where were you for the London flight? I still owe you another punch in the face for putting me with Thornton."

"I had some family business to take care of." Dean said, not looking at Ted.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." Ted said with a snort. "So who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now do your job and help me fly the plane." Dean said focusing on the controls.

Ted rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair thinking about the blonde on the other side of the door. He had been conflicted about what to do with his feelings for her. His parents, well his father really, had been pressuring him into a relationship with Amanda Mason, and while she was of course pretty and from a well-respected family, he just didn't know if things would work out between them, sure she was everything he could have wanted growing up, but he wasn't so sure he wanted that still. On the other hand he wasn't getting any younger and Laura had more then made it clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship. Hell, the girl had run away from a wedding. But he just couldn't get Laura out of his head. Her soft voice, her sweet eyes, her innocent ways. She was perfection and how could any man not want her, but he was cursing himself for being one of those men. Shaking the thoughts of her out of his head he concentrated on helping Dean land the plane and going on about his life, trying to forget about the girl he couldn't have.

Ted made his way towards the resting room and walked towards Laura. "Laura, I'm really, truly, sorry, for my completely out of line behavior. I have no excuse for the way I acted. I've never felt this way. This is all very new to me." It was a few moments before he heard a very faint voice say, "What is?"

Ted leaned down and said very softly "You, I'm new to you." She raised her head and soon her body followed. She brought her noticeably tear-stained face close to his.

"I can never figure you out Ted Vanderway. Do you remember what I said about you being like two very different people? Well, I need to know!"

"Know what?' breathed Ted.

"Which one you truly are! She began to get up. "When you figure that out, let me know!" She started to go but he caught her arms and stood up. Ted smiled with extreme self-confidence, incredibly relived that he wasn't about to bare my soul to an unconscious listener.

"Laura, I began "I have never met a woman quite like you. You continue to amaze me. Every day you just continue to raise my admiration of you. I'm not quite sure what this is could be for you. But for some reason, you make me want to be the kind, funny, charming, version of me that you described. You make me want to be someone who is good enough for a woman, as kind hearted, smart, and beautiful as you." Laura, I'm just…" his voice trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words.

Ted's words were like something out of novel. She would have never expected something so romantic, so passionate to come out of his mouth. Laura looked at him for what felt like hours, when in reality it was mere seconds. Then she threw herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. He responded and kissed her back. They stood there wrapped up in their own private, dream of an eternity. She pushed away all logical thoughts that consisted of regulations, Kate, Ms. Havermeyer, and propriety. All she could think of was Ted, his devilish brown eyes, his surprisingly strong arms, and the beautiful monologue he had professed to her just seconds ago. She eventually pulled her lips away, leaving Ted stunned.

"Wow.."

"This time I snuck up on you," said Laura, wiping some runny mascara, the teeniest bit smug.

"So you don't hate me?"

"I did, at first, because you were the biggest playboy of Pan Am, but now I think I believe that you love me. You poured out your heart, Ted."

"I wouldn't say I'm the biggest playboy.." he started, but Laura shushed him.

"That doesn't mean we're together though, Ted. I kissed you in a moment of passion, but I still dislike your smug, arrogant ways, and I also don't like how you treat women."

Ted made a noise of protest, but Laura left. Ted looked, and felt, heartbroken.

His mind reeled. "Aren't you supposed to remember only happy things?" he said, scolding himself. [Luckily, they made up after the incident, and they did get together. Obviously.] He realized he missed her. "Maybe I should check up on her. I think she was talking about the London Eye on the flight over.. What time is it?" He looked down to check his watch. Then he remembered. "God I miss that watch," he mumbled to himself. He looked over the clock on the wall. 11AM. He went outside and hailed a cab.

* * *

"That was fun!" remarked Laura.

"It was very- intriguing," said Colette, remembering how a man was falling asleep on her, and she had to keep shoving him off.

"Uh- it was really great!" replied Kate, who had an experience similar to Colette. Except this time, a man was getting too close for comfort on purpose.

Then, running from a distance, came Ted. He was panting and sweating. He seemed to be a bit out of shape.

"Ted!" exclaimed Laura, surprised. "What are you doing?!"

"It looks like he's running for his life!" joked Kate.

"There is nothing chasing you, Ted!" teased Colette.

[I did this little banter moment based on the time Ted was hanging off of a pole in 'Berlin' and everyone's reactions. "The rain is not singing!"]

Ted was starting to slow down. He looked, a bit, uh-pathetic.

"Ted, stop running!" commanded Laura. "We're coming to you. Come on girls!" ushered Laura. Then Laura broke into a, quite elegant, sprint. The girls, looking at each other, and mentally shrugging, followed suit.

They eventually closed the distance between them- that is to say Laura and the girls ran to Ted. Laura embraced him.

"Why were you running so determinedly?" questioned Laura.

"I just missed you. I wasn't really thinking," he admitted. Then, without warning, he scooped her up and kissed her. But another surprise was yet to come.

"Ahh Kate is such an unpredictable woman!" cried out Anderson. "She gets kidnapped, she shoots a traitor, she goes to the damn London Eye!" he cursed. "'And I'm marrying her," he softened. "Stop right here," he told the cab driver. He paid the driver as they came to a halt. And there, standing on a flat plane of pavement [with Colette, Ted, and Laura], was Kate. "Should I-" was a beginning of a thought, but Roger decided to trust his gut and make a Ted entrance.

Luckily, they weren't that far away. Another lucky thing was that he kept to a rigorous exercise schedule- fit for a spy -that kept him in tip-top shape. He ran towards Kate, silently, and pounced. He grabbed her from behind, and looking like a menacing criminal, he leaned in. "Did you miss me?" whispered Roger into her ear, cradling her waist. Kate giggled.

"Maybe," she teased.

"You've got to do better than that!" I think you were dying without my company."

"Nah."

"It felt like monsters were ripping up your soul."

Kate held a thoughtful pose, and replied, "No, I don't think so.."

"You felt lonely, as if you could never feel loved again."

"Nope."

"It felt like you were missing a part of your soul."

"Well.. now you're here!" She turned around and kissed him.

Anderson had a stunned expression, then one of [like the one he has when Kate accuses him of lying to protect her].. rolling his eyes. Like he should've expected as much from Kate. She rested her head on his shoulders. All was calm. Their minds went back to the first time they actually met each other- Anderson not posing as a Russian.

* * *

"You're late," he had said to her as she entered her room.

"You're… British," Kate had replied timidly.

* * *

They also remembered how Anderson had sarcastically remarked, "Keen powers of perception," and when he got up and formally introduced himself. When Kate realized who recommended her. When he took her hand for a split moment. When she felt exhilarated- she was a spy. They soon snapped back to reality, and smiled at each other, reveling how they later found that they were destined to be together.

[I know I should end with some cute stuff such as: "They looked into the sunset, feeling complete," but it's 11AM-ish, Maggie and Dean are doing something that we should probably touch up on, and Colette's just sort of standing there awkwardly. Also, are Ted and Laura still embracing? We need answers to these questions and resolutions to these short plots. It may also be time to start a new K&R chapter, and we can't end like this! Besides, what would the next one be called? "Kate&Roger – London #2?" Noooooo.]

Colette was smiling at her friend's happiness. Maybe, just maybe, Dean made her life complete. She started to sing softly, to no particular song, making up words as she went. "For the lovers, the dreamers- anyone who dared to dream, anyone who took a chance on love.." Her mind went to Dean. "Our future is not set in stone, but I have a feeling, a wonderful feeling, that it's a future with you.." Her eyes shone, taking in everything. A future with Dean. Her friends, with their soul mates, their life partners. "Life is short. So let's live it," she thought with a smile.

Everyone later went their separate ways- T&L and K&R went to romantic dinners, and moonlight walks.. Colette had greeted Dean with a kiss, Maggie had settled for a relaxing musical bath.. life was coming together. All of the loose ends were tying up. For many of the Pan Am flight crew, they knew who they were going to spend their lives with. They didn't know when, where, why, or how, but they knew who.

~So ends London. Where will Clipper Majestic fly to next?~


End file.
